


Glow Butt

by StoryLady35



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Funny, Weird, glow butt, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryLady35/pseuds/StoryLady35
Summary: While watching Mandrakne's stream on Instagram, they mentioned how they like the glowing butt on a spider image. The next image was of Claudia with Glowing eyes.... which lead to one and one being put together and creating... this.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Glow Butt

Claudia blinked as she looked down at her cup, eyes wide with pure horror, realising what had happened. Her gaze went from the cup in her hand and then to the cup beside her.

That cup had hot brown morning potion in it.

 _This_ cup had the essence of glow spiders that she had been processing all night.

And she just drank it.

She felt her mouth go dry, as if leaving the essences had left a mark down her neck as it made its way inside her, her body already absorbing it. Her mind span, wondering what it would do to her. It was pure essence of about 12 spiders, all pressed down into a handy little potion which was MEANT to be applied to other things so they would glow in the dark or to weapons so they inflicted poison damage.

No one had ever DRUNK it before.

She held her stomach, wondering if she could throw it back up but part of her knew it was too late.

Quickly she ran towards the door of her room, hoping to find her father so he could do something to help her. She managed to get outside her room and half way down the hallway before there was a gurgled sound in her belly and she collapsed forwards with a painful groan, clutching herself as it cramped.

She was certain this would be the end, that she was going to die because she’d been too tired to noticed what she’d picked up and drank. A shamefully way for a dark mage like herself to go.

A darkness crept around her eyes and she closed them, wishing for someone to help.

Then…

_Parfffffff._

Suddenly feeling much better, Claudia sat up from the floor where she’d fallen and looked around, hoping no one had been close enough to hear that. But with the release, she suddenly felt much better.

Maybe cramps and gas were the only outcomes of drinking glow spider essence?

“Best to still go see dad.” She decided, and walked down the hallway towards her father’s room.

As she did, she passed through a hallway under one of the towers, an area that, due to its location, had no windows so was constantly illuminated by torches that cast shadows on every wall. The staff often called it ‘the shadow hallway’ which had a nice ring in Claudia’s opinion.

But today, as she walked down it, the walls of the hall were glowing an odd pinky purple colour that ebbed and grew brighter. She smirked as she realised what was going on, innocently continuing down the path before suddenly stopping and turning. “GOT YA!” She called, hands out to grasp the prince and his glow toad.

Ezran however was not behind her. In fact, no one was. She was alone in the hallway and now the glow was coming from the other direction.

With a frown, she looked over her shoulder. The source of the glow was clearly behind her but she couldn’t see what it was. She moved and it moved to, as if stuck to her.

Realisation stuck and she quickly ran over to a suit of armour in the hallway, turning so her back was to the shiny metal and used it as a mirror.

Indeed, her fear was correct. Her rear was glowing. Just like a glow spiders. Even down to the small spots that glowed independently so brightly they could be seen through her dark clothes.

Blushing, she quickly covered it with her hands and walked as fast as she dared, still covering her backside, towards her father’s room.

Today really wasn’t her day as when she arrived and rushed through the door, she found that Soren, Opeli, King Harrow and a couple of guards were all in the room as well and before she could duck out, Viren turned to her. “Ah, Claudia, I was just about to send for you. Come in, we need to talk.”

Claudia shook her head quickly, hoping her hands were stopping enough of the glow that no one would notice. “No, no, I… I can’t talk right now. I have to… umm… go… see someone about a horse.”

Her father frowned, clearly not happy with the answer. “Claudia, come here.”

His voice left no room for argument so she walked over, head down and hands covering her lowest area. “Yes dad?”

Viren frowned at her odd behaviour. “Claudia, what are you doing?”

She cleared her voice. “I… may have had a slight accident.”

“Accident?” Harrow asked, concerned for the young teen. “What’s happened? Are you hurt?”

“Not… hurt… but…” She glanced at the others, her embracement growing. “Well… I may have made a… mistake in my drink.”

Viren took a step towards her, his staff in hand. “What did you do?”

She bit her lip and tipped her head to the side. “Well, you know those glow spiders you gave me to press for their essence?” She didn’t miss Harrow and Opeli’s disgusted reaction but her father just nodded.

“Go on?”

“Well, I did. I finished it this morning and… I…” She sighed deeply, knowing there was no escaping it now. She lowered her hands to her side, the glow almost filling the room behind her. “I drank it.”

Silence filled the room.

Not one sound.

Then Soren snorted a laugh, barely containing an onslaught of more but he managed to look at his sister and muttered. “Glow Butt.”


End file.
